Book Of The Blue Moon Fang
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: She refused to believe the end was the end, there had to be more.Inuyasha death was just the begining, the jewel was not her only purpose. After his death his father's sword changed for her & changed her, the fang spoke setting her & Sesshomarus paths 2g.
1. There Has To Be More

Book Of The Blue Moon Fang

Inuyasha had taken off again, rushed, ahead of everyone else. Naraku had the jewel and he was going to make his wish, but he was waiting for his guest, his trap was set. Sesshomaru had shown up after his younger half brother, he stood quite, he would let Inuyasha take a beating before stepping in, in hopes it would one day dawn on Inuyasha that rushing was not the way to do things. Inuyasha swung their fathers fang in anger, blind rage, and in Sesshomaru's eyes it was a waste, it was unfair, Inuyasha was unfit to even hold their fathers sword.

Sango and Miroku had come second, coming to aid Inuyasha, who was fighting a loosing battle. Sango waisted no time in throwing her weapon, though it did no good. Miroku grabbed his hand "I'll open my wind tunnel"

"Miroku no!" Sango said grabbing his wrist, he was to close to loosing his life. Sesshomaru removed his sword, ready to step in, this had gone on long enough. He was about to make his move when a voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, coming out from the woods, her bow was aimed and she released her arrow. It shot out at Naraku, she had taken him by surprise, in fact she had taken everyone by surprise. Naraku hissed and stepped back,

"Give us the jewel back you bastard" Inuyasha said,

"You fool, you think her little arrow would be enough for me to hand over the jewel" Naraku spoke before laughing, then he shot his tentacle out at the girl who dare hit him, of course Inuyasha was not having any of that and like always he was her hero.

"It does not matter what you do, I have the jewel and I will make my wish" Naraku smiled,

"Now that you are all here" Naraku held out the jewel in his hand his smirk getting bigger. His hand shut over the jewel and his eyes closed.

"Inuyasha stop him he's making a wish!" Kagome yelled grabbing another arrow for her bow.

"I'm on it!" Inuyasha wasted no time, there was no longer any time left, he went after Naraku his blade set high above his head, ready to come down, it never would.

"Inuyasha!" Two women screamed, the echo of their screams reaching for what seemed like miles. Kikyo had show up, her dead void coming close to it's end.

Naraku's tentacle had shot out and went straight through Inuyasha's chest, his poison burning his beating heart. Inuyasha could heal his body, but he shared a human heart, that, that could not heal. Inuyasha's blade fell from his hands, behind his back and the blade hit the dirt. Naraku threw Inuyasha to the ground, closed his eye again and made a wish.

Everyone knew making the right wish would remove the jewel from the world, but making the wrong wish...

Naraku's backfired on him. He had wished to the ruler, to be control of all, and with that, it meant control of the jewel. The jewel did like that, the jewel was a higher evil. The jewel lashed out, killing Naraku, his screams didn't last long, his body vanished. Miroku quickly looked at his hand "It's gone, he's dead" He spoke shocked and breathless before looking back up the jewel.

The jewel hoovered "Shoot it!" Kikyo said in a hard voice, as she made her way to Inuyasha, kneeling at his side, holding him to her chest. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome set her arrow up and shot it with force, her feelings and emotion were in that arrow. The arrow hit and the jewel itself seemed to scream. The arrowed turned, the jewel still attached to it, and flew back at Kagome,

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled, but it was to quick, it went into her chest. Kagome fell to the ground, she didn't scream or twitch, she just fell back. Miroku and Sango moved quick to her side both calling her name. Sesshomaru and the other's watched as the jewel and arrow a few long moments Kagome blinked her eyes ans sat up "Hu?"

"The jewel and arrow just went into your body" Sango said, Kagome touched her chest,

"How do you feel?" Miroku asked,

"Fine, whats, whats going on" But Kagome did not wait for a answer, she sat all the way up "Inuyasha!" She stood up but froze.

Kikyo was embracing Inyasha, his blood was everywhere, Kikyo was dying right there with him, her soul stealer's swirling around her. Tears came to Kagome's eyes, she knew what was going on, she wanted to rush to his side, she should be at his side, but yet, she could not move her feet. Kagome stood and watched, Inuyasha touched Kikyo face "Kik, Kikyo"

"Inuyasha" Kikyo whispered, she bent her head down and kissed his lips, as they did so, their body's changed, it was like a million fireflies,

Their souls went to the heavens, a warm breeze rushed through Kagome's hair, everyone could feel the peace. Kagome closed her eyes, tears rushed down her cheeks, her hands balled up "Inuyasha" She whispered, she didn't even get to say goodbye, and yet she could not be mad, she felt hurt, he didn't speak her name, she wondered if he even thought of her in his last moments.

Inuyasha was gone. "No" Kagome whispered, this was not how it was supposed to happen. She was a girl from the future, who could travel to the past, she met a half demon, a monk a slayer and many other people, she had miko powers, she could heal, it was supposed to be a fairytale ending to a fairytale like life, Kagome was a healer, but at this time, she could not heal the feeling, the life or the hurt of the moment, she found herself wondering what her purpose was, she had not done her job, what was her destiny if this was not it, this could not be it, she refused to believe it, she refused to believe her destiny was just to destroy the jewel and not complete it, she refused to believe that Inuyasha was just a person that came along in her life,

There had to be more, there just had to be more.


	2. The Fang Speaks

AN: thank you for reading. FANFICTION FANS ONLY, as some of u may know I have a boutique and I sale off of FACEBOOK, well after hard work and dealing I NOW HAVE INUYASHA COSPLAY/HALLOWEEN costumes! MY FANS GET A DISCOUNT! add me on FB to see the costumes and email me and let me know ur a fanfic fan and give me ur fanfic name! ADD ME ON FB: Brandy wittmerboutique.

* * *

Kagome sat on her knees, her hands covering her face, her head down. Miroku and Sango sat under a tree, watching, letting their future friend grieve. No one noticed that Sesshomaru was still there, standing in silence. It had been only half a hour since his death, but Kagome had not moved, they didn't even know if she were crying, she was so still. Sesshomaru would normaly leave after a battle, he never stuck around, yet there he stood, watching her, as her friends were. Perhaps it was because he was unsure of the jewel, was it gone, or could it once again be removed from her body?

Sesshomaru moved towards her till his feet were inches away from her body. Kagome heard footsteps, she wanted to sit in silence alone, she wanted to morn, people did morn in this time didn't they? Kagome slowly spread her fingers apart from her eyes, her eyes were red and puffy yet she was not crying anymore. Kagome saw his black boots, it was his brother, he was still around?

Kagome looked up at his tall form. He looked down at her, his face set in stone like always, he wondered what she was thinking. Kagome looked from him to Inuyasha's sword, she then thought she knew what he wanted. Kagome stood slowly and slowly reached out for the fang, her small hand pulling it from the dirt. Kagome held out the sword for him, her head down, looking at the dirt she had just pulled it from.

"You must want this, he would want you to have it" Who else would it go to?

"What good is a sword I can not touch?" His voice sent chills up her arms, she had heard him speak before, perhaps not so close, his voice was just as powerful as his being. Kagome looked at him and blinked, the sword still hell out to him.

"It is done miko, go home" He told her,

Kagome's eyes went wide and her mouth parted, something he did not understand, why would she react such away from him telling her to go home?

"Home" She whispered "I'm not home" She whispered, he eyes now in a daze. He thought she had gone mad "Are you ill miko?" Not that he was concerned, it was just that she was acting odd, not that she was not already odd. Kagome did not answer him but spun around,

"Miroku, Sango, I didn't get sent home!" She shouted,

Sesshomaru was confused, what did she mean by sent home? She had not moved from her spot since his brother died, how would she have been sent home. Miroku and Sango stood "What does this mean?" Sango asked,

"Shall we go to the well?" Miroku called.

Kagome nodded and ran up to her friends. Sesshomaru found himself following, he was very confused, it seemed the monk and slayer understood the miko's crazy talk, was there a secret he did not know? He would follow, no doubt they would not care or even notice.

It didn't take them to long before they came to a clearing, the only thing Sesshomaru noticed was the old bone eaters well, the second thing he noticed was that the old well was destroyed. Why had they stopped here? There was no village here, surly the girl was not homeless.

Kagome's movements caught his eye, he watched as she slowly walked to the old well and hit the ground. The stuck the fang into the ground and looked at the broken wood of the well. Kagome didn't really know how to feel, she had built herself up just in case she would be stuck in the past. But now that Inuyasha was dead, she didn't have anything here, there was nothing for her hear anymore.

"Why does the miko morn such a place?" Did she know dead demons were thrown into the well?

Mirloku sighed, he knew lying would be no good "It was her way home"

Sesshomaru turn his face at the monk, Miroku could feel his eyes on him, he knew he would have to say more,

"Lady Kagome, she is from the future, the well there sent her back and forth between our time and hers, she comes from 500 years in the future"

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome, shocked, but not showing it, yet why shocked, she was after all, strange. She wore clothing not of this place, spoke of things even he knew nothing about, she was educated, smart, outspoken, daring. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took in the air, one sent that lingered "Naraku" He said "Naraku was here"

"He must have found out about the well" Miroku said with a sigh, hurting even more for his friend.

Kagome once again started crying, her mother, her brother, her grandfather, friends, school, everything, placed her hand around the sword once more, to hold herself up from the hurt.

Then, something happened. The fang transformed as it would for Inuyasha. Kagome looked at the sword, he tears instantly drying up,

"Tessaiga?" She was confused, why would the sword react to her?

Sesshomaru also wanted to know this, he took a step forward, confusion also on his face. Wind swirled around the fang and then the sword spoke.

"Do not cry miko" Kagome gasp and place a hand over her mouth. On the sword was the face of the great dog demon, she had seen him once before when he had spoke to his sons after they had defeat the evil sword of hell.

"Lord Inutashio?" She asked,

The Dog demon smiled "Do not cry my daughter, all is well"

Kagome was confused, how could all be well, and why was he speaking to her, what did he know?

Kagome felt tears burning in her eyes again "Girl, the jewel is not your only reason for being, your path is long, but you will not walk alone"

"What do you mean?"

"This sword was created to protect my human mate, and it will protect you as well my daughter, you shall be a wonderful Inu ruler and you shall bare Strong sons"

Kagome blushed "But how can that be! Inuyasha is dead!" She yelled, did his own father not know?

"You were meant for more, your love for Inuyasha was not in vain miko, but you were not meant to be his"

Kagome's face was now tear stained, her was breathing fast, she didn't understand "I am here only to give a gift and then I will rest in peace my daughter"

Kagome looked back at the demon's face "Wait!" She called but his face faded and the sword started to shake in her hand, a light came and blinded them all. Kagome was lifted in the air, the sword still in her hand. Sesshomaru had been in a state of shock. At the sound of his father's voice, yet again, he lips parted and his grew bigger, showing the world that he indeed had some type of emotion.

Now he covered his eyes while watching the miko, it happened quick. The wind went away and she started to fall, Sesshomau caught her and removed the sword from her hands as if it were on fire. It went unnoitced that the sword did not burn him. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, and when he did, he could not look away.


	3. The Difference

What had he done?

Sesshomaru was never so off guard, never did he show his shock, and if he did it was for good reason, and it meant you should be very afraid. Her head was tucked in his arm, her own arms limp at her side. Miroku and Sango rushed up to her, but back away at the site of Sesshomaru, and the site of her.

His eyes were wider than normal, his lips parted, his hold on her some what tight, he could not look away. He was shocked at first, then confused, and now, now he was angry. What had his father done? Even in death his father was tormenting him, out doing him, showing that he was still all powerful. Sesshomaru looked away from the miko in his arm to the sword that he pulled from her hands, it was then that it hit him that the sword did not burn him. He looked at his other hand *HE HAD BOTH ARMS IN MINE*

"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked, of course he knew something was wrong, he had seen Kagome,

Sesshomaru ignored the monk and closed his hand and looked at the sword "Curse you father" He said deep, his eyes showing hate as if the sword was going to run away in fear. Kagome was out cold but she made a noise and scrunched her face causing Sesshomaru to look at her again.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sango asked concerned,

"She will live" Was all he was willing to say to them,

"Perhaps we should take her to Kaede's" Miroku spoke, she had, had a long day, a long bad day.

Sesshomaru stood fully, her still in his arms. He didn't need anyone's help, but he did need answers, perhaps it was the best idea to take her to the old miko. Sesshomaru's eyes were on her again as if he were in a daze, she was weak, she did need rest, the old miko would answer his questions. Sesshomaru turned,

"Get the sword" He spoke, not direct to anyone,

Sango ran over and picked the sword up, looking at it "What did you do?' She whispered before following, Miroku beside her.

"Do you think Kagome will still be Kagome?" Sango wispered, as if it would shield her words from the demons ears.

"Mmmm, let's hope, I do think she will be fine, after all Lord Sesshomaru's father was a honorable ruler who did not do things without a good reason" Much like Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru heard them, even if it were true he could not see why his father would have pulled something like this, what was he trying to do? To prove? Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome again,

She was going to be shocked, confused and the only person who could help her was him at this point. He didn't want to help, yet his instincts told him he had to. They reached Kaede, she must have know they were coming for she came outside, look of confusion on her face. Sesshomaru came closer, holding Kagome tight to him, her face toward his torso. Kaede was shocked by this site,

"Where is Inuyasha and Kikyo" Was her first question,

"The half breed is dead along with the miko" He said it so uncaring, Kaede shook a bit,

"And Kagome?" She ask, trying to see the young girl. Kaede could not believe Sesshomaru of all people, of all demons, was carrying her.

Sesshomaru looked down again at Kagome, she was beautiful, and she was pale, but alive.

"What has happened to young girl?" Kaede asked, still trying to get him to say something,

"My father had a hand in the miko's change" Sesshomaru said,

Kaede was confused, she was sure the great Lord demon was dead, but nothing now ever surprised her,

"And what has ye father done to young girl?" She asked stepping closer,

Sesshomaru turn Kagome's face away from his torso,

Kaede gasped, her eyes as wide as could be, she thought she was going to faint, never in all her years has she seen this.

...Sesshomaru was no longer the last Inu dog demon.


	4. Sister?

Sesshomaru laid Kagome down within the old mikos small one bed room house and then stood over her.

"Ye need to tell me what all happened"

It was clear she would have to get the info from Miroku and Sango, because Sesshomaru stood with his back to them, his eyes on her, not speaking.

So Miroku told Keade what all happened, and though he did not show it, Sesshomaru was listening and waiting to hear what the old woman had to say.

Kaede was silent for a moment "You are sure he used the word daughter?"

Sango nodded "Many times"

"Then I believe that this was not just a transformation done by his will"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but no one could see.

"But I am little confused, and I am not 100% sure of my theory, so"

"What are you confused about woman" Sesshomaru's deep voice spoke, inside he didn't know what to think, but his heart was beating a little bit faster, but no one knew it but him.

"Well, ya mother is full-fledged demon, Lady to the house of the moon, Inuyasha's mother was a human him, who only gave birth to one, of that I am sure"

It didn't make a lick of sense to him, what was she getting at "I do not need a lesson in my family line old woman"

Kaeade sighed, she feared, for the dog demon Lord in front of her would not like what she had to say, "It is my belief young Lord, that Kagome, is ye, sister"

Sesshomaru growled "Impossible"

"Is it?" She asked,

Sesshomaru turned to them "Indeed I would have known"

"You would have killed her" Kaede informed him "You where already angry with your father for producing a half-breed son, one that you wished to kill, what do you think you would have done had your learned that your father, fathered a human child"

His jaw was set tight, blaspheme, all of it, it had to be.

"Impossible, it is as you said, Inuyasha's human mother only gave birth to him"

"It would mean your father had another lover" Kaede knew she was on trouble waters, but she pressed on.

Sesshomaru darkened, his eyes narrowing even more, he looked evil "So am I to believe, that not did my father not accept my mother, but he slept with yet another human whore before sleeping with Inuyasha mother, and that the miko is my human sister"

Kaede closed her eyes "It is only what I think"

"Then I will simply kill her"

"What" Mirolku yelled,

"No!" Sango cried,

"Perhaps you should seek answers from someone who was closer to your father than I, but based on what iv seen, and what iv heard, Kagome, is your sister, born to human form and given the gift demon blood by your father, it would explain a lot of things about Kagome" The old miko went on to say as she sat down.

"She will die, I will kill her if what you say is true"

"Sess, Sesshomaru?"

He froze, her voice, she was coming to. Miroku and Sango jumped up and stood in front of her laying form "Sango, Miroku, whats wrong?" Kagome asked as she sat up, feeling and little out of sorts.

"Move" Sesshomaru told them,

"I'm sorry but I can not" Miroku said firm, Sango nodded,

"Move or I shall cut you down, where you stand"

Kagome gasped and stood up "What is going on!" She demanded, but she got up a little to fast, and in a blink Sesshomaru pushed them aside and caught her "Woah" She said as she grabbed his arm.

Everyone held their breaths as Kagome looked at her own hand, it was clear now, that she noticed something was not right. Her face changed, she studied her own hand, then she followed up his arm, to his neck, then to his eyes. He was staring her down, his eyes where so intense "Sesshomaru?" She whispered,


End file.
